Fluorescent Adolecent
by landfill heart
Summary: Bienvenue à Beaubatons, école magique, où la guerre entre les deux maisons fille fait rage. Les garçons, eux, s'allient de temps à autre avec les filles, parce qu'entre demi velanes et jumeaux rivaux, les années de Gabrielle Delacour seront incroyable !
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Quatre amies marchaient dans le parc de Beaubâtons, au même rythme et discutaient avec entrain de musique moldu. Le soleil était présent, et un petit vent soufflait entre les branches des arbres, dont les bourgeons venaient à peine de sortir, annonçant l'arrivée propice du printemps. L'établissement, situé sur l'île Sainte Marguerite, quartier Sorcier, était incartable. Ainsi, les moldus étaient éloigné sans soucis. Les quatre demoiselles portaient la même tenue : Robe bleue, blazer de la même couleur, collant noir en nylon et richelieu bleu verni. Le blason brodé sur le veston était une femme versant de l'eau d'un vase en cristal. Les Delta Iota, tels étaient le nom de leur maison. Juliette, Gabrielle, Alice et Evaline étaient dites comme les plus belles filles de leur maison. Toujours ensemble, elles s'adoraient. Evaline et Gabrielle étaient cousines, mais c'était le seul lien de parenté de ce petit groupe. Jamais elles ne s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, seulement par leurs surnoms : July, Gaby, Lili et Evie. Dans cette école de magie française, 8 filles faisaient la loi depuis un an. July, Gaby, Lili, Evie, Jez, Swan, Cathy et Léna. Quatre d'entre elles étaient chez les Delta Iota, et les quatre autres chez les Epsilon Rho. La chose qui les différencie ? Leur couleur de cheveux. Blondes pour chacune des quatre Delta I et brunes pour les Epsilon R. Egalement, leur blason : Pour celui des Epsilon, c'était une sirène adossé sur un rocher. La couleur de leurs richelieus, également : Noir pour les Rho. Elles se vouaient une haine sans merci, bien qu'Alice et Catherine furent sœurs jumelles. Jezabel et Swan sont également sœurs jumelles mais toutes deux sont dans la même maison. C'est dans ces deux maisons que sont réparties toutes les filles de Beaubatons. Elles sont réparties dans les maisons en buvant une potion de vérité, qui rapporte, via la couleur de la langue après ingurgitation de la boisson, leur véritable « elles ». C'est de même pour les garçons, répartis chez les Alpha Thêta, blason représentant un homme en train de tirer une flèche grâce à un arc, ou chez les Bêta Omega, blason imageant un homme entre une balance à deux palets. Contrairement aux filles, les garçons s'entendaient tous parfaitement bien. En parlant de garçons… Au loin, Gabrielle vit Quentin, blond parfait, aux yeux envoutants. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, lança un regard entendu vers Juliette et une fois qu'il put la voir à son aise, elle détacha son chignon, secoua doucement sa tête d'une manière charmeuse, et envoya un sourire éblouissant au jeune homme, bien qu'habitué au charme de la demi Vélane, n'en fut pas moins secoué. Il continua sa route, lançant un franc sourire à Gaby, les dépassa avant de se retourner brusquement pour dire :

« Gaby, la lumière du soleil te rend encore plus éblouissante que d'habitude. Tu es sublime, ma belle. »

Il n'en fut pas plus pour que la blondinette rougisse, ce qui eut le don de faire rire ses trois prétendues amies. En attendant, Quentin continua, sans se soucier des trois autres, il fixait Gabrielle :

« Si tu veux… Je serais à 17 heures près de la fontaine… »

La belle hocha la tête, n'en croyant pas à ses oreilles. Quentin se retourna et continua sa route alors que les trois filles entouraient leur amie. Gabrielle tentait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Quentin depuis sa troisième année, refusant de sortir avec un autre garçon que lui. Pathétique vous dites ? Non, simplement l'amour. Mais le plus important c'était qu'elle tenait une occasion en or. Le bonus ? En plus de sortir avec Quentin, elle ferait enrager la petite chef des Epsilon, Hélena.

Bienvenue à Beaubatons, 5ème année des Queens.


	2. Chapitre 1: Juliette Grange

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Julyyyyyyy ! »

Ma meilleure amie hurlait à pleins poumons dans notre chambre. J'arrivais en chantonnant, et dis d'une voix cristalline :

« Oui Gaby ? »

Elle courrait dans tous les sens : dressing, armoire à chaussures, trousse de maquillage, dressing et ainsi de suite. Je l'arrêtais dans sa course effréné et la fit s'assoir sur son lit. Elle me toisa du regard et soupira. Elle sortait depuis un mois avec Quentin, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller.

« J'ai mis toutes les tenues que j'avais en réservé, Ju', je ne peux pas me permettre de remettre une robe dans laquelle il m'a déjà vue ! »

Je soupirais et allais dans mon dressing en la trainant de force.

« Tu es bien plus grande que moi, Ju'. »

Je lui intimais de se taire et chercha l'une de mes plus jolis tunique. En ce mois d'Avril, le soleil était particulièrement rayonnant, et comme à chaque sortie sur l'île de Flane, nous pouvions laisser nos uniformes pour des vêtements moldus.

« C'est peut être une tunique pour moi, mais ça sera une robe pour toi ! »

Elle me sauta littéralement au cou, comme si je la sauvai de la mort. Ces réactions exagérées étaient toujours présente chez Gaby, on s'y habituait avec le temps. Parfois, Alice ne supportait pas ce trait de caractère, mais n'en disait rien, trop gentille et douce pour oser affronter ou blesser notre Gabrielle. Catherine, la sœur jumelle de Lili, à l'inverse, ne garde jamais pour elle se qu'elle pense. Les deux sœurs sont vraiment à l'opposé d'une de l'autre, et Cathy est très jalouse d'Alice : En effet, Alice sort avec Antonin, le garçon dont Cathy rêve depuis son arrivée à Beaubâtons.

« Allez, files t'habiller, tu ne veux quand même pas te mettre en retard, tu pars dans une heure, et tut dois te doucher, t'habiller, te laver les dents, te maquiller et je dois de coiffer. Alors oust ! »

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche en voyant l'heure avant de courir vers sa trousse de toilette, elle récupéra sa serviette et s'échappa dans la salle de bain. Moi, j'étais déjà lavée et habillée, d'une jolie marinière et d'un jean délavé. Le tout accompagné de bottines noires, à talons légèrement plus haut que mes richelieus. Mes cheveux étaient encore emmitouflés dans une serviette, alors, je m'installais devant ma coiffeuse de la chambre grise et mauve, retira la serviette et les séchai d'un coup de baguette magique. Merci au cours d'élégance qui sont obligatoire dans notre établissement et qui nous a appris, entre autres, des enchantements de ménage et de coiffure. Ainsi, tout allait plus vite le matin. A Beaubatons, les cours obligatoires jusqu'en 6ème année sont les potions, les sortilèges et enchantements, la métamorphose, l'histoire de la magie, la botanique, les défenses contre les forces du mal, l'étude des astres et l'étude des langues étrangères. De plus, jusqu'à la fin de notre cycle d'étude, en 8ème année, on doit étudier l'élégance, le cours qui rend célèbre notre école. Dans ces cours, une notion essentielle est abordée : Le respect. Ainsi, à chaque cours, on se lève et on reste debout jusqu'à ce que notre professeur nous demande de nous assoir. C'est ainsi que nous saluons nos professeurs. Nous les respectons vraiment. Rare sont les retenues, et ainsi, il n'y a besoin de personne pour nous surveiller. Bon, il y a bien deux surveillants pour remettre à l'ordre les nouveaux, mais c'est tout. Nous sommes relativement sage, même dans notre « guerre des filles » nous n'impliquons jamais l'école. Enfin, du moins possible.

« July, t'es prête ? »

Evie me regardait avec un demi-sourire la demi-velane, cousine de Gaby, abordait une robe fleurie avec un collant en nylon noir et des ballerines simple. Ces cheveux étaient lâchés, et son charme sans pareille frappait quiconque sur son chemin. Elle s'installa sur mon lit, face à la coiffeuse, m'observant en train de me maquiller légèrement. Gaby sorti toute apprêtée, le seul défaut restait ses cheveux, emmitouflés dans une serviette. Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, situé en face de son lit, et retira la serviette, sécha ses cheveux et je mettais ma dernière couche de mascara avant de dire :

« Maintenant, oui, mais il faut que je coiffe Gab'. Après, on y va. »

Evie ria doucement, tournant l'une de ses mèches blondes autour de son doigt, alors que je m'activais sur les cheveux de mon amie. Je faisais de boucles de ma baguette, et assemblaient le tout avec mes mains, ce qui agaçait Evaline au plus haut point. Elle soupira et commença à râler :

« Si tu faisais tout à la manière sorcière, ça irait bien plus vite !

-Et mettre le feu à ses cheveux ? Non merci, j'ai trop peur de la mort ! » Répliquais-je vivement.

Ce qui eut le don de faire rire Alice, qui arrivait tout juste du self, le souffle court, et un suçon au cou. Un vrai vampire, cet Antonin. Elle se cacha dans le dressing et revint avec un bout de tissu léger autour du cou. Evie éclata de rire alors que Gabrielle vérifiait si ses cheveux ne brulaient pas. Une fois fini, nous partîmes toutes ensembles. Nous sommes de vraies amies. Gaby et Alice nous abandonnèrent lâchement pour rester avec leurs petits amis respectifs. En parlant de petits amis, Alice s'était faite repérée par la surveillante des filles :

« Mademoiselle Fontaine ? Vous êtes malade ? »

Alice rougissait et porta sa main à son foulard.

« C'est ma faute, dit Gabrielle. On a fait un peu trop de répétition de chorale hier, et Alice manque un peu de voix. Je lui ai dit de couvrir sa gorge et de ne parler que si la situation l'exigeait. »

La harpie de Lovia Moulin la toisa avant de nous faire signer le formulaire.

Les filles et moi avions eu un énorme fou rire après ça… Me voilà donc en solitaire avec Evie. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, on s'adorait. Directement, nous allâmes dans un petit bar où tous les élèves se rendaient durant ces weekends end libre. Dès notre entré, Evie m'emmena à une table nom loin de celle d'Axel Hautbert et d'Alexandre Magnian. Elle avait eu un coup de cœur récemment sur Axel. Je commandai une citroacide, mélange de citronnade et de vodka glacé. Eh oui, ça sert d'être sortie avec le serveur ! Evie commande la même chose, et Alexandre s'installa en face de moi, et je soupirais. Je m'attachais les cheveux négligemment avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Un jeu entre nous. Evie, j'en suis sûre, venait de lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle allait me remercier dans pas très longtemps. Alors que je continuais mon jeu stupide avec Alex, Axel arrivait et prit place sur la chaise à en face d'Evie. Le serveur nous donna nos boissons, je lui dis merci sans même relever les yeux. Alex se retenait de rire, et je lui envoyais un sourire éblouissant. Il baissa le regard et je disais :

« Gagné ! Encore une fois !

-T'es irrésistible, tu le sais ça, Grange ?

-Oui Magnian, mais que veux-tu, tu ne me battras jamais au jeu du regard ! »

Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur mon front, et demanda :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi, July ?

-T'es sorti avec combien de filles cette semaine ?

-Aucune ! Dit-il fièrement.

-Si dans un mois, tu as la même réponse, reviens me voir. »

Il soupira et fit signe à Axel de le suivre. Il dit quelque chose à l'oreille d'Evie, et me fit la bise avant de suivre son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en 6ème année, chez les Bêta Omega. Comme une fille se le doit envers sa meilleure amie, je regardais Evie avec un grand sourire :

« Alors ?

-Rendez-vous ce soir à dans le couloir qui mène à leur salon.

-Alors on boit à ton rendez-vous ! »

Evie éclata de rire, et nous bûmes nos verres cul sec. Puis, nous payâmes et flânâmes dans les boutiques de vêtements, avant de retourner dans notre école. Evie rentra dormir dans notre chambre pour faire parfaitement passer pendant que je retournais dehors, au soleil, pour profiter des rayons du soleil en écoutant de la musique de mon mp3 (nda : je sais, on est censé être en 2002, donc pas de mp3, mais on va dire qu'ils sont avancé nos moldus héhé). Cependant, bien trop vite, mon soleil fut caché par un grand brun. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il n'abandonnera donc jamais ?

« Rend moi mon soleil…Marmonnais-je.

-Oh, pardon Ju'. »

Il se décala, s'installa à côté de moi, et commença :

« Tu écou… »

Je retirais l'un de mes écouteurs et lui intimais le silence d'un doigt posé sur sa bouche. Il sourit et resta sage. Je fermais les yeux, m'adossans contre la fontaine, recevant parfois quelques gouttes d'eau. Evidemment, Alex ne pouvait rester immobile très longtemps. Il joua avec mes cheveux, me déposa quelques baisers sur l'épaule, ce à quoi je répondais par le recul, toujours. Il passa son bras dans mon dos et je lachais prise, laissant tomber la resistance, pour poser ma tête contre son torse. Il continua à jouer avec mes cheveux, parfois embrassant quelques mèches… Jezabel fit son apparition, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Alex, poli, dit :

« Bonjour Jezabel, tu vas bien ?

-Tien, toi et Grange ? Je pensais que tu avais plus de goût… »

Et elle repartie vers le palais sans rien dire de plus. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais je m'échappais de ses bras et partais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Une fois dans le palais, je montais ma cacher dans la chambre que je partage avec les filles. Moi qui voulais simplement profiter pour une fois, elle avait tout gâché… Ou tout sauver ? Qui sait si je n'aurais pas accepter de sortir avec lui cette fois ? Je chassais mes idées noires mais, dès que j'arrivai devant mon lit, je remarque une rose blanche. C'est le début des ennuis…


End file.
